


远得要命的爱情

by LarryStylinsonCN



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sweet, 异地恋, 校园, 甜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStylinsonCN/pseuds/LarryStylinsonCN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>200英里外的曼彻斯特你是否爱我如初，如果时间和距离都无法将我们打败，那还有什么能够呢？一段甜甜的异地恋，就像露珠沾湿鞋尖的温柔清新，就像糖粉化于唇舌的甜蜜可口。</p>
            </blockquote>





	远得要命的爱情

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是Olivia，一个甜甜的短篇送给大家，希望大家喜欢xxx

距离上次见到我的Louis Bear已经过去了56天了，我每一天都在想他，后一天比前一天更想他。  
我们很黏的时候几乎每星期都会见一面，或者我拿着自己的背包独自踏上火车穿越那漫长的200英里去曼彻斯特见他，或者他驾驶着他的小桑塔纳花上小半天的时间来伦敦见我。可是最近我们都很忙，我真的恨死了那些繁重的功课，他让我跟我的Louis Bear不能相见。  
才挂掉电话我就又开始期待我们的下一次电话煲了，如果看不到他，那听听他的声音也是极好的。我们打电话时经常会向对方炫耀自己的爱慕者和追求者，可能我们就是要让对方嫉妒吧，这是我们每次聊天的小情趣。但是不想告诉他的是其实我一个追求者也没有，那些都是我杜撰的，不想显得我没魅力，因为在他面前我总是自卑，总是觉得自己配不上他。但是我知道他肯定很受欢迎，他那么好，那么完美，好吧，我真的好嫉妒呀！我嫉妒那些男孩们和女孩们，他们可以和我的Louis Bear生活在同一座城市，呼吸着同样的空气，还可以把那些美好的小情书塞到他的书包里。

真好，我的Louis Bear要来伦敦了，他说他马上会有3天的假期，当我看到他给我发的信息时，直接在地理课上蹦起来了，同学们都像看傻瓜一样地看着我，老师也在生气地瞪着我，我才不管呢，我就要见到我的Louis Bear了，我要蹦跶到天上去。  
我已经为他的到来期待了一个星期了，正当这一天到来时我却紧张了起来，我的手可能都在抖，我一直在街上张望着祈祷能早点看到他的小桑塔纳的影子。已经等了两个多小时了，他怎么还不出现，好吧，其实是我太着急了，明明约好的十点，但是我早上7点就急急忙忙地从学校跑出来了，我只是不想错过哪怕一秒钟和他相处的时光，万一他早到了在等我而我还在宿舍睡大觉怎么办呢？  
看到我的Louis Bear从车里下来的时候，我简直要晕倒了，他不给我做人工呼吸我可能就起不来了。他今天居然穿的白衬衫，天哪，像白马王子一样，可恶的是他居然没有提前告诉我，我今天的打扮简直像白雪公主的后妈，走在街上肯定没有人觉得我两相配，我今天要把他吃穷才能消解我心头的恨意了。  
我们又在街上接吻了好久，我知道肯定有很多路人都在奇怪地盯着我两看，我才不在意呢，我就是要让全天下的人都知道我们是一对儿，我们是世界上最幸福的一对儿。

我今天中午的确吃了很多，一直吃到我的肚子圆滚滚的再塞不下任何东西，他还是一如既往地会在我嘴角沾有巧克力酱的时候为我擦掉，对，他就是如此贴心，简直让人找不出不爱他的理由。  
逛了一天的街真的好累，但是我有好多地方要带他去，当他不在时我独自一人探索出来的有趣的店铺和美丽的风景我都想带他去，我希望他能够分享我看到过的一切。有一家很有格调的布艺店，自从被我发现后我就经常去那儿，今天终于能够把我的Louis Bear介绍给老板了，她说我的男朋友很帅，祝我们幸福，啊，老板人简直太好了！那家店里有各种各样的装饰品，我简直太喜欢那家店的风格了，我不止一次地幻想过将来有了我们共同的家我要用这家店的东西填满我们的家。  
像以往每一次一样到了晚上我会拿出我写给他的情书念给他听，和他分开的每一天我都会给他写情书，尽管他笑我傻，但我还是每天都会写，因为当他不在我身边时我就想为他做点什么，这样能使我开心起来。可能这次的情书比较多，63天了，63封情书，念到最后我们两都困极了，但是他还是把我抱在腿上认真地听着。然后我把它们都烧了，就像以往每一次一样，念完一封烧掉一封，因为这些情书已经刻在我们彼此的心上，别人偷不走拿不去，根本没必要刻意保存起来以显示我的爱意。

第二天一直在下雨，我们两就在酒店窝了一整天，我们就是这样的，只要在彼此身边，我们可以哪儿都不去，就一直依偎在床上看动画片。  
到了晚上他说想跟我做一些比亲亲抱抱更亲密的事，我的Louis Bear脸红了，他实在是太可爱了天哪。我一直以为我两是那种柏拉图式的精神恋爱，特别是当我们有了糟糕的第一次后，第一次时由于我两都没经验，结果他把我弄得痛死了，而且在那仅有的半小时的经历中我们两人一点快感都没获得。我开始本想拒绝他的，但是他跟我保证说绝不会再弄疼我，而且他小声的说着他偷偷看了G/V，他会学着那里面的动作温柔地对待我一定会让我感到舒服的。看着他红着脸低头说着，我不仅没有生气，反而觉得很可爱，我的Louis Bear为了我偷偷地去看G/V，光想着那样的情景我就笑出了声。

美好的时光为什么总是短暂，在送他离开前，他一次次地转身走掉又一次次地回来和我拥吻，天知道我有多么舍不得他离去啊，最后我还是不争气地哭了，但是是当他走了之后，我不要让他看到我哭泣，怕他担心我，他一路开车回去得注意安全可不能为我分心啊。  
回学校的路上我难过极了，明明才分开一小时不到却仿佛已经分开了一整个世纪。我的屁股还是痛痛的，每走一步都会有点不舒服，但是昨晚的感觉挺美好的，我想以后每次见到他都和他那样做，想到此我更难受了，不知道下次见他又得等多久，而我现在就渴望他的触摸了，这远得要命的200英里！

我现在又在给他写情书，我想可能我这一生少得可怜的文采全用在了给他的情书上。最幸福的事莫过于在给他写情书时接到了他打来的电话，我一直认为这是心有灵犀的一种外在表现。我们一直讲到深夜，他第一次谈到了他的人生规划，我很庆幸他的未来里有我的一部分，他说他会到伦敦工作，所以他现在每天都在努力学习只为了以后可以在伦敦立足，他也要求我跟他一起努力，因为只有努力才配得上美好的生活。其实我一直没有告诉他，我之前一直打算着毕业后搬到曼市，不过不重要了，不管是伦敦，还是曼彻斯特，或者唐卡斯特，或者世界上任何一个地方，只要能和他在一起就足够了。我开始悔恨，悔恨当初为什么要到伦敦来上大学，如果我们能够早点表白心意，如果我们能够早点坠入爱河，我一定会不顾一切地和他去到同一个城市，当时我以为爱得不会那么深，当时我以为距离并不可怕，可我没想到现在的时间这么难熬，我几乎用了我这辈子最美好的时光来思念他。  
当我又一次在历史课上因为想他而出神时，我在心底骂了自己一顿，告诫自己要努力学习，不然你怎么配得上他？你的Louis Bear这么优秀，能够拥有他的爱你真的足够幸运了，你得不断地充实自己让他以能够拥有这么优秀的你而自豪。

他告诉我说他今天吻了学校里的一个女生，但只是因为他们表演话剧的需要，可我还是好生气，我还不停地揶揄他说那女孩很漂亮，他们应该在一起，现在想想这真是太蠢了，就像个幼稚的小屁孩。我还是决定跟他打个电话过去道歉，不然我会愧疚得死掉的。Harry Styles，你简直就是个大混蛋，你居然让你的Louis Bear哭了！他恳求着我不要再说些让他和别人在一起的鬼话了，听着他在电话那头轻轻啜泣的声音我简直心都要碎了，恨不得抽自己几个大耳光。我的Louis Bear，不要再为我哭泣了，我就是个没有脑子的大傻瓜。

 

最近头发越来越长了，每次我低头做功课时就会掉下来遮住我的视线，所以最近我不得不在脑袋后面扎了个小丸子。当我跟他说我的头发太长了我想剪掉时，他激动地说着不许我剪掉 他说我如果把头发剪掉他真的会哭的。他还想看看我扎头发的样子，我倒显得害羞起来了，在他的再三央求下我才拜托我的室友拍了我的后脑勺发过去给他看，他居然夸我的后脑勺是世上最完美的后脑勺。在最后挂电话之前他让我再三保证不会把头发剪掉才放心地挂上电话，他说他喜欢看我留长发的样子，嘿嘿，我也愿意为他留起长发，到时候他得每天给我梳头发洗头发不管他乐不乐意。

可能是下午的那个冰激淋，也可能是晚上我忘记吃的那顿晚餐，总之我现在胃疼得要死，真的是那种很要命的疼，我躺在宿舍的床上捧着自己的胃在床上翻来滚去，胃里面就像是有刀在慢慢地刮擦一样。吃过了室友给我买的药似乎有那么一点点好转的迹象，但还是疼得我掉眼泪，我忍不住给他打了个电话而且还在电话里哭得稀里哗啦的。当他三小时后冲进我的宿舍抱起我往医院跑的时候我还处在恍惚之中，看着他红着双眼风尘仆仆地出现在我面前时，我不知该感动还是该心疼。我本意不是想向他撒娇让他千里迢迢地赶来看我，我只是想听听他的声音，或许这样可以缓解一下我的胃痛。  
或许是医生开的药方起作用了，但我还是认为是我的Louis Bear治愈了我，现在已经不像先前那么疼了。从医院走回学校时他坚持要背着我，我也很乐意趴在他背上，他的背总是让我很有安全感。他说当时接到我的电话简直吓坏了，他说我哭泣的声音就像是刀子往他心上捅一样，所以他不顾一切地就开车来了，他还一直叮嘱我以后一定要记得按时吃饭不能饿着，否则我如果再胃痛一次他在曼市会直接疯掉的。我突然觉得自己好混蛋，让他大半夜地穿越半个英国来照顾我。当晚我们就一起挤在我宿舍的小床上凑合了一夜，我紧紧地抱着他感觉自己前所未有的幸福。我又把我这些天积攒的情书念给他听了，他宠溺地说着傻瓜，我们烧情书的时候还差点把床单点燃，然而我们只是四目相对哈哈大笑起来。  
第二天我让他早点回去上课但是他还是放心不下我，一直等到下午确定我真的没事了之后才走，在离开之前他还给我扎了个歪歪扭扭的丸子头，我嘲笑他还应该多多练习。他离开的时候坚持不让我送，说担心我的身体，但是他是拗不过我的，只要有哪怕多一秒钟和他相处的时间我都不会放过。

最近我的情绪真的很低落，临近期末考了但是我总是看不进书，我觉得自己笨死了，要背诵的知识点总是记不住，算术也算不出来。我向他倾诉了自己最近烦躁的心情和极度的自我否定，他只是一直不停地安慰我，说我是他聪明的宝贝，他说我以后只要在家做美味的炸薯条等他下班就行了，他会养我的，这个终于把我逗笑了，真不是吹牛呢，我炸薯条的技术可真不赖。

掰着指头过日子的时光就要结束了，假期越来越近，我浑身都精神抖擞，想到马上就要见到他而且一整个假期都可以和他腻在一起我简直乐坏了。我到街上跟他买了一件绿色的带有圣诞图案的毛衣作为他的生日礼物和圣诞礼物，我觉得他穿绿色特别好看，跟圣诞树一个颜色，充满希望与活力的颜色，特别配他那海洋般的蓝眼睛。他以前不止一次抱怨过他的生日和圣诞日连在一起，所以他总是只能收到一件礼物，没办法了，我都已经把我整个人送给他了，少一件礼物就拿我做抵押吧。  
我刚下火车就连忙找寻着他的身影，我就知道他一定在出口处等着我 还戴着一顶格外醒目的黑色的毛线帽，我拖着行李箱向他狂奔过去，期间甚至差点把行李箱给拖翻在地。抱着他的那一瞬间我才体会到真实，他的呼吸洒在我脸颊，他的手揽着我的腰，我疯狂地在他脸上吻着，我可能把口水都擦到他脸上了。  
他揽下了我的所有行李，所以我只负责在他面前蹦蹦跳跳地讲述我这段时间遇到的有趣事，甚至我讲到兴奋处还会冲上去激动地摇着他的胳膊，我觉得自己就是个被宠坏了的孩子。  
我们的计划是在他的学校待两天然后我们再一起开车回唐卡斯特，因为他比我放假要迟，他让我这两天不能打扰他因为他要认真复习备考。我跟他一起去图书馆，他一直做题我就一直看着他做题，那天的光线特别好，他坐在靠窗的桌上，阳光洒在他身上把他渲染得像下凡的天使一样，啊，我的Louis Bear，我多么荣幸此生能够与他相伴，我要爱他到地老天荒。他在思考的间隙还会抬起头来刮刮我的鼻子，搞得我心砰砰地跳着。这两天好像填补了我们两年多的空白，我陪他早起在湖边背书，陪他去图书馆温习，在教室外等他考试，和他在一所大学上学就是这样的感觉对吗？这实在是太美好了，我愿意一辈子都这样，两天根本不够嘛。

他考完试我们就一起去外面庆祝了，我们一起去影院看电影，就像其它的每一对小情侣一样，他为我买了两大桶爆米花还有两大杯可乐，搞得我好像个吃货一样，其实只是他想吃而已。看电影的时候我们根本就没注意剧情，因为我们一直都在喂对方吃爆米花还有抢对方的可乐喝，还不停地在对方脸上吻来吻去，我们差点就咯咯地笑出了声，我知道坐我们周围的人肯定已经烦死了，我只能在心底默默地跟他们说声抱歉了，因为我今天太高兴了完全控制不住我自己。  
晚上我们又一起做爱了，虽然这已经不是我们第一次这样了，但是在他面前赤身裸体我还是会害羞得抬不起头，我们一直折腾到半夜才睡着，要不是因为第二天还要开车我们可能会玩一通宵，因为我们两人都太兴奋了。我又把我这次带来的情书给烧了，他看着有点不舍，所以他还为我即兴写了一首诗，他把我比作掉落凡间的天使，他把我叫作他一生的挚爱。我当时直接感动哭了，一直以来他才是那个天使我才是那个凡人啊！

回到了唐卡斯特我们只用了一天的时间来跟各自的家人相处，因为我们总是迫不及待地想要见到对方，因此我的姐姐已经开始吃他的醋了。  
我们逛了我们曾经一起读书的中学，里面满满的都是回忆，但是那时候我们还没有相爱，所以我们只能尽量找一些有我们共同回忆的东西。他带我去了一个地方，他说那是他第一次见到我的地方，他在跟我说第一句话之前已经偷偷地看过我好多次了，我每天都会在那家甜甜圈的店里买吃的，他现在才告诉我他那时候想的一直是为什么会有男生这么爱吃甜甜圈。然后我们就一起去那家店里买吃的了，那家老板居然还记得我，她说我就是那个以前每天找她买甜甜圈的那个漂亮男孩，我告诉她之后我到伦敦上大学去了，她还担心我在那边吃不到她家的甜甜圈，我和我的Louis Bear在这家店门口合了个影，老板也很热情地帮我们拍照，我把这家店当作我们爱情的萌芽。  
我们为了晚餐吃什么而争吵了起来，我很高兴我们还可以为这种小事而吵架，这不是吵架顶多只能算拌嘴，我觉得这样不仅不会隔阂我们的感情而是让我们一直保持那种热恋般的感觉，而且我知道到最后他总会迁就我的，因为我的Louis Bear就是对我这么好。

我把生日礼物送给他，他当场就穿上了，他说他很喜欢，如果可以的话他一辈子都不想脱了。看着他在大街上这样随随便便地换衣服，真的把我逗乐了，我们两在街上总是那么奇怪，永远都可以吸引路人的注意。  
圣诞节那天我们两都是早早吃过饭就又相约在外面了，感觉我们两好像得了一种病，必须要待在一起才能够治，分开一会儿就会发作。我把这个比喻告诉他，他咯咯笑个不停说我比喻得太好了。  
我们来到了一个小湖边，虽然现在已经天黑，但是周围的树上都装点有彩灯，小彩灯一闪一闪地营造了一种如梦似幻的气氛。他把我拉到一棵槲寄生下面，他向我求婚了，天呐，还是单膝跪地，我一直以为只有电视剧里才有的浪漫桥段他为我上演了。我还记得在两年半前那个夏夜也是在这同样的地方，他真诚地对我表白。我的思绪闪回了从前，这两年多的时光在我的脑海飞速闪过，我们一起经历的种种，每一通电话后面包含的深情，每一封情书里面埋藏的爱意，每一次独自穿过那远得要命的200英里，我觉得我们的爱情已经坚不可摧了，如果时间和距离都无法把我们打倒，那还有什么能够呢？  
我感觉到他轻轻地拽着我的裤管，我才想起我还没有给他回答，这个傻瓜，除了他难道我还会有其它的答案吗？他颤抖着为我戴上戒指，甚至连开口说话时声音都已经沙哑，他说我把他吓坏了，看我沉默了半天他以为我就要拒绝他了，他说如果我今晚拒绝他他就直接跳进这湖里一了百了算了，我说他要是跳进这湖里了我也跟着他一起跳算了，原来我们两都是傻瓜。  
我们靠在树上深情地吻着，我偷偷地摸着无名指上的戒指，天呐，我真的是这世上最幸福的人，我要这样一直抱着我的Louis Bear永远不放手。


End file.
